


Your chains are my chains, too

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: White Knight
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Jealousy, POV Marian Drews, Sexual Roleplay, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The note only names a date and time, but it's his handwriting, so she waits for him to return to her, almost giddy about her victory, but the person who shows up is not the one she's expected.





	Your chains are my chains, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> For #471 "Anticipation" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Inspired by Batman: White Knight #4. I'm not much into the "girls squabbing over a guy" trope, but um, I'm never passing up a new Harley pairing if it presents itself to me. Especially if it's femslash.

The note only names a date and time, but it's _his_ handwriting for sure.

Has she won? Has he finally freed the Joker from his prison of sanity in order to stop her? 

Marian's nerves are tingling as she waits in the Joke Shoppe for him to appear; every minute tightens the sour knot in her stomach further.

When the door finally creaks open, she lunges into her puddin's arms.

"I knew you'd come back!" she trills, noticing too late that this person's build is all wrong. This isn't him.

"I'm surprised you'd say that," a woman's voice answers her. Harleen's voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marian snarls and raises her hand to strike the other woman, but Harleen is faster.

"Your new costume gave me an idea," she says, crushing Marian's wrist in her grip.

She steps out of the shadows and into the sparse illumination provided by Gotham's gloomy street lights. Marian can't make out any colors, but if she had to guess she'd say Harleen's wearing a purple suit with a forest green shirt underneath – _his_ suit.

"Look, girl," she continues, "I know you're only after the Joker because he makes you feel alive. But Joker is dead and you gotta accept that."

"He's not, you're just keeping him hostage."

"If you won't let me finish," Harleen shushes her with a finger to her lips, "I won't be able to offer you something you might like."

"You ain't got nothin'—mmf!"

One moment Marian's baring her teeth at Harleen, the next she finds her face pressed against the wall, arm bent behind her back.

"You don't need him," Harleen says close by her ear. "All you need is the way he made you feel. I know what he was like, so I can give that to you."

Harleen's grinding her hips against Marian and she hates to admit how much that gets to her.

"All I want in return is for you to leave us alone."

"Screw you," Marian spits through gritted teeth.

Harleen spins her around and Marian's head jerks sideways before she even notices the slap.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Harleen growls in a way that makes Marian's knees weak.

Joker never touched her, but she's always wished he did. Wished he'd force himself upon her, use her, then discard her like a dirty rag. It's what you'd expect from a man with his reputation. She'd never imagined _Harleen_ capable of delivering what she'd been missing out on.

"I changed my mind," Harleen says, teeth grazing Marian's neck. "How can daddy please you tonight?"

Marian curses as Harleen sinks her teeth into her shoulder. She shouldn't be getting turned on like this – Harleen is neither friend nor lover – but her body disagrees.

"Fuck me," she gives in finally, guiding Harleen's hand to her breast and squeezing it. "Hurt me, love me, I don't care, just don't leave again."

"You're cute," Harleen purrs. "I think you and I are gonna have _so_ much fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Doppelgänger, I Love You" by Zeromancer.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169845435667/batman-white-knight-marianharley-anticipation).


End file.
